The present invention relates to novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of use for the treatment of diseases in which products of lipoxygenase enzyme activity or the action of leukotrienes contribute to the pathological condition. The novel compounds of the present invention have activity useful for treating asthma, allergies, cardiovascular diseases, migraines, and immunoinflammatory conditions. Selected novel intermediates are also the present invention.
More particularly, this invention concerns certain novel enolamides having the Formula I as defined below, pharmaceutical compositions having the novel enolamides therein, and methods of use therefor in the treatment or amelioration of diseases in which products of lipoxygenase enzyme activity or the reaction of leukotrienes contribute to the pathological condition. That is, the novel enolamides inhibit lipoxygenase and/or bind leukotriene receptors. Lipoxygenase enzymes are well known in the arachidonic acid cascade.
Arachidonic acid serves as the biological precursor for a family of physiologically active eicosanoids. These include products derived from the action of cyclooxygenase such as the class of prostaglandin-E and -F compounds, thromboxanes, and prostacyclin, and products derived from the action of lipoxygenase enzymes such as hydroxy- and hydroperoxyeicosatetraenoic acids and the leukotrienes.
Lipoxygenase pathway products such as the leukotrienes B4, C4, D4, and E4, 5-hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid, 5-hydroperoxyeicosatetraenoic acid, and 12-hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid are related to the condition recognized as inflammation, and in allergic and immune responses.
These lipoxygenase products have been shown to be highly potent stereospecific inducers of polymorphonuclear leukocyte migration or chemotaxis, lysosomal enzyme release, and degranulation. Additionally, these products induce the contraction of smooth muscle such as vascular and pulmonary tissue, and induce the generation of additional inflammogens such as thromboxane A2 and prostacyclin. Lipoxygenase products also interact with vasodilator prostanoids and other mediators, leading to the enhancement or amplification of the inflammatory response.
Leukotrienes and the hydroxy- and hydroperoxyeicosatetraenoic acids play a major role in the pathogenesis of many disease conditions. These compounds have been found in synovial fluid of rheumatoid joints, in involved skin of psoriatic patients, in inflammed colonic tissue, and at elevated levels in ischemic myocardial tissue. They are also mediators of allergic and asthmatic conditions.
Compounds and pharmaceutical compositions in accordance with the present invention inhibit lipoxygenase or the biosynthesis or biochemical action of leukotrienes and, therefore, are useful in the treatment or amelioration of a number of diseases whose pathogenesis involves the production of the leukotrienes and other lipoxygenase-derived products. These lipoxygenase inhibitors aid in the prevention of tissue damage and inflammation which result from infiltration of leukocytes, release of tissuedigesting lysosomal enzymes, and changes in the permeability and contractile state of smooth muscle tissue.
Specific conditions in which such lipoxygenase-inhibiting or leukotriene-antagonizing compounds and pharmaceutical compositions in accordance with the present invention are useful include allergy; asthma; arthritis; skin disorders including psoriasis and acne; inflammation; inflammatory bowel diseases; pain; and cardiovasular disorders including myocardial ischemia and infarction, angina, arrhythmias, stroke, and atherosclerosis.
Among the novel enolamides of the present invention are benzothiopyrans and oxides thereof of Formula I having a moiety, Q, shown as substituent I.sub.1 ; benzothiazine 1,1-dioxide type compounds having a moiety, Q, shown as substituent I.sub.2 ; benzofurans having a moiety, Q, shown as substituent I.sub.3 ; benzo[b]thiophenes having a moiety, Q, shown as substituent I.sub.4 ; benzopyrans having a moiety, Q, shown as substituent I.sub.5 ; furo[3,2-b]indoles having a moiety, Q, shown as substituent I.sub.6 ; and indole amides having a moiety, Q, shown as substituent I.sub.7. Definitions for the various moieties of the present invention are found in the subsequent descriptions herein.
Of the above defined enolamides the compounds of Formula I wherein Q is I.sub.1 and wherein Q is I.sub.4 are found to have leukotriene receptor affinities also described herein as leukotriene antagonists.
Specific aryl carboxamides of benzothiopyran dioxides useful as antiinflammatory agents are described in British Pat. No. 1,338,996 including an aryl amide having aryl as a napthyl radical or an aryl substituted by among others alkyl, aryl, or aralkyl. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,073 describes phenyl carboxamides of benzothiopyrans and their corresponding S-oxides also having an antiinflammatory utility. This patent includes the phenyl having specific alkyl, aryl, and aralkyl substituents.
The dioxides of benzothiazines having various carboxamide moieties also useful as antiinflammatory agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,584; 3,674,876; 3,803,205; 3,862,319; 3,891,637; 3,892,740; 3,900,470; and 3,923,801 and also in British Pat. No. 2,118,544; Belgian Pat. No. 751,300; and Japanese No. 58225-076. Among the various carboxamides are naphthyl and substituted phenyl carboxamides including as phenyl substituents, an alkyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,020 includes a lower alkyl substituted phenyl carboxamide as an intermediate. Lombardino et al, "Synthesis and Antiinflammatory Activity of Some 3-Carboxamides of 2-Alkyl-4-hydroxy-2H-1,2-benzothiazine 1,1-dioxide," J. of Medicinal Chem., Vol. 14, No. 12, pp 1171-1175 (1971) discloses naphthyl carboxamide and lower alkyl substituted phenyl carboxamides. Zinnes et al, "1,2-benzothiazines, 6.sup.1,3-carbamoyl-4-hydroxy-2H-1,2-benzothiazine-1,1-dioxides as Antiinflammatory Agents," J. of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 16, No. 1, pp. 44-48 (1973) discloses phenyl substituted phenyl carboxamides.
Selected enolic benzofuran amides are disclosed by M. Pesson and M. Joannic, "New Derivatives of 2-carboxamido-3-hydroxybenzofuran" and in British Pat. No. 1,233,268 having choleretic activity.
Enolic indole amides generally are known. See M. Saxena and S. R. Ahmed, J. Med. Chem., 12, 1120 (1969). However, the compounds of the present Formula I are not suggested by the limited disclosure of such known amides.
Also falling within the scope of the present invention are the pharmaceutically acceptable acid and base addition salts of the compounds of the present invention.